Our First Halloween
by burnt.rose84
Summary: MV: Sam and Mikaela visit the Autobots at the Dam to show them a scary movie. But is there more in store for our friends that they didn't expect?


Since I'm on vacation this week, and Halloween is my b-day (yes I know, I'm the devils child), I've decided to write a little spoof of Cat's first Halloween! Just a oneshot of what I think Cat and the kids would be up to!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I do, however, own Cat.

--

"Come on, Blue!" Jazz called from down the corridor of the Autobot's quarters floor.

"What's going on?" Bluestreak asked, curious as to why he'd seen most of the others head towards the recreation room in a hurry at such a late hour, "Are we having a meeting in the rec room?"

"Naw, Blue. The kids just got here, and they've brought some stuff with em," Jazz smiled.

"Brought what?" the gunner asked.

"Not sure, really. I heard Prowl mention somethin' about some sort of holiday that the humans celebrate. Hollow... een? I can't recall what he said, but the others seemed excited about it," they were now walking side by side down the corridor having this conversation.

The two arrived just behind the others as they stepped behind some of the large furniture that was designed, specifically, to fit the needs of a mech sized being. All of the current Autobots were present, as they had been called there by Bumblebee for Sam and Mikaela when they arrived. It was around eleven in the evening on Saturday, November second, so Optimus didn't question the children about their parents demanding that they come home early to be ready for the next day's schooling.

"Exactly what is the reasoning for you calling us here?" Prowl asked.

"Well since we missed spending Halloween with you guys, we thought we'd have a little fun!" Mikaela smirked, her and Sam standing in front of the large plasma television, Bumblebee sitting in his bipedal form off to the side looking towards his charges with a confused expression. Apparently the two hadn't informed him of what it was that they were doing either.

"What kind of fun did ya have in mind?" Jazz asked, curious.

"We couldn't decide how it was that we were going to try and scare you guys for a prank for Halloween, so we decided to bring along a movie from the eighties to see if we can spook ya a little," Sam smirked, holding up a blank DVD case.

"If you wanted to prank someone, you should have come to us first!" Sideswipe laughed.

Both Ironhide and Ratchet scowled. They didn't want the children knowing about what those two were capable of. And they wanted, even less, for them to make friends with them and perform pranks. Prowl merely scoffed, and Optimus just smirked and chuckled.

"No, if we were going to prank you guys, we'd want _all_ of you to be scared," Mikaela reasoned.

"So what is it that you've got there?" Sunny pointed to the case that Sam was holding.

"Like I said, it's a movie that some humans made about twenty-four years ago. A good Halloween flick for both humans and mechs alike," Sam explained, pointing to the case.

"What is this... Halloween, that you speak of?" Bluestreak asked.

"Halloween is sort of a holiday, but more like a tradition that humans have celebrated for years. It's supposed to be the day that the devil was born on, and the day that he allowes the creatures from hell to rise from their graves and haunt the unsuspected living on Earth," Mikaela explained.

"That's terrible!" Bluestreak exclaimed.

"What's the matter, Bluestreak?" Ironhide asked.

"Well, from what I've read on the world wide web, the humans version of the devil and hell are our version of the pit! The devil is the creator of hell, and he punishes humans who have commited acts of greed or even more terrible things like murdering their fellow humans!" he looked squeamish, which made Sam and Mikaela nearly burst out laughing, "And humans celebrate the tradition of this evil event?!"

"Relax, Blue. It doesn't actually happen. People don't rise from the dead and haunt other humans," Sam chuckled. If the Autobots were already going to be this shaken up, as in Blue's case, this was going to be too simple of a task!

"But's it a good question," Ratchet said, "Why _would_ humans celebrate the day of the dead? And how exactly do you celebrate death?" the medic asked.

"Well in the past, people would sit around and tell scary stories to one another, and then we started the tradition of going door to door to houses in costumes and demanding candy. It's really become more of a tradition for kids than anything else. We also create haunted houses and people pay to go inside and be scared by them," Mikaela added.

"Humans pay to be scared by houses that are haunted by dead humans?" Prowl, of course, didn't see the logic in this at all.

"Yep. It's also sort of a tradition. Kids don't usually go to those, but teenagers and adults do," Sam replied, opening the DVD case, "This movie is just another part of that tradition of humans trying to scare other humans."

"We picked this movie out especially for you guys, hoping we could maby confound you with the logic of humans, and maybe scare you into believing some of our history," he popped the DVD into the disk section of the human sized DVD player.

"Where's Cat?" Jazz looked around, "She should be here for this! I'd like to see the girl get spooked too!" he smirked.

"We tried to get her to come out of her room, but she's still pretty mopey right now," Mikaela sighed.

"I'm sure she'll come around soon enough," Ratchet encouraged.

"So what's the movie about?" Wheeljack asked.

"It's about a nerd who buys a car," Sam said as he programmed the DVD player.

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Bumblebee let out a riptide of laughter. Mikaela and the others followed suit.

Sam turned, a confused look on his face, "What's the matter with you guys?"

"Sounds familiar," Ironhide pointed out, "Maybe we've seen it before?"

Sam was only confused for a moment longer when a frown came over his face, "Very funny, you guys. Hilarious! Just hilarious!" his frown deepened as he and Mikaela walked out of the way of the television and sat down in front of Bumblebee.

The chuckles seemed to die down as everyone took a seat in front of the television.

"Light's!" Mikaela shouted, one of the mechs reaching towards the lightswitch towards the entrance of the rec room, flipping it off.

The television glowed brightly throughout the room, the movie starting. It was the old, 1983 movie "Christine".

---

Afterward-

The lights were flipped back on. Sam and Mikaela awaited a response from the Autobots, but they were all quiet for a moment.

"So?" Sam began, "What'd you guys think?"

"Why didn't Christine just transform and squash the squishies?" Sunny asked.

"Because she's not a Cybertronian..." Sam replied, "She was just an evil Fifty-eight Plymouth."

"Seemed like a Decepticon to me!" Ironhide crossed his arms.

"It's not a Decepticon!" Mikaela rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Then how exactly did the vehicle become as functional as it was, on it's own?" Ratchet asked.

"It was evil right off the assembly line! Didn't you see the guy sit in the car and burn a hole with his cigar?! She became evil after she killed the first human!" Sam scowled.

"So... all vehicles that humans create are sentient?" Optimus asked.

Sam and Mikaela both groaned, shaking their heads.

"No! It... Weren't you guys watching at all?!" Sam asked.

"Sure we were, we're jes confused, that's all," Jazz replied, "... You sure it wasn't a Dece-"

"NO!"

"So... This wasn't based on a true story?" Sideswipe asked.

"No, it's just a made up story that someone made into a movie, that's all," Sam replied.

"Besides, something like that wouldn't happen in a million ye-" Mikaela started.

VVROOOOM

Everyone turned their heads and cranial units towards the door of the rec room.

VVROOOOM

The sound of a deep-throated engine roared to life from down the corridor. Everyone turned and looked to each other.

"N-no... No way.." Sam nervously laughed as he and Mikaela ran to the door.

Before they could take a look outside of the open swinging doors, Bluestreak poked his cranial unit outside and looked down both ways of the halls before his optics widened and quickly spun around back into the rec room.

"T-t-t-there's an old Plymouth down the hall!" he shouted.

Everyone migrated out of the room, as Blue pointed towards the banged up fifty-eight Plymouth.

"No way..." Mikaela's eyes were wide, and her mouth agape.

"I thought you guys said it was jes a movie?!" Jazz asked.

"...We thought it was!" Sam answered.

The car down at the very other end of the hallway was badly banged up, but the engine roared with anger. It was a rusty color, scratches and dents were most prominant of all. Before anyone could step towards it, the driver's side door opened up, and what looked to be a human, fell out of the open door like a rag doll.

"OH MY GOD IT KILLED A HUMAN!" Sam yelled.

"That's Doctor Peterson!" Ratchet pointed out.

Sure enough, Doc Peterson's head rolled towards the group. His face had a terrified expression, blood creeping out of every orifice of it. The engine of the banged up Plymouth roared like a proud wild animal and raced forward, only to turn another corner and down a hallway. The screams of other humans could be heard, as well as the sounds of the car running itself against the walls, aiming for whoever was in it's way.

"It's killing other humans!" Sideswipe yelled.

"Ratchet! You, Jazz, Bumblebee, Prowl and I will head down this corridor and see if we can't cut it off! The rest of you follow after it!" Optimus ordered.

"Right!" The rest yelled as they headed towards the hallway that the Plymouth went down.

As soon as the others were around the corner and gone, the remaining just stood for a moment looking to each other. Before anything could be said, the dead Doctor Peterson rose from his spot on the ground, a smirk on his face.

"You think we got em?" he asked, wiping some of the fake blood from around his eyes and mouth.

"Sounds like we did!" Sam laughed.

They all met at the intersected hallway and looked down to see othe humans getting up from their own spots where they were covered in fake blood. They were all smiling and laughing to each other, as well as giving out high-fives for a job well done.

"Thanks for not ratting our little plan out guys!" Mikaela smiled up to the Autobots that remained.

"Not at all a problem, young Mikaela," Optimus chuckled.

"I doubt I've ever seen Sunstreaker or Sideswipe so scared in my entire existence of knowing them!" Ratchet cackled with laughter.

"I still do not see the logic behind this..." Prowl shook his head.

"You've just got to scare people on Halloween, Prowl. That's human logic!" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah. If you haven't noticed, human logic doesn't always make sense," Mikaela laughed.

As they were all having their laughs over the matter, the sound of a roaring Plymouth could be heard from down the hall again, coming their way as it rounded the corner from where it had previously gone. It approached the group slowly and loudly as it came to a halt, just a few feet from the kids. The driver's side door opened up again, the smiling form of Cat emerged.

"How'd I do?" she asked.

"Perfect!" Bumblebee gave the "OK" signal.

"How'd you get away from them already?" Mikaela asked.

"When I turned the corner I picked up some speed and then shut off the engine and cruised into the med bay behind the exam table. I was out of their sight before they even turned the corner of the hallway!" She smirked.

"A silent escape. Well thought out, Catherine," Prowl complimented the young woman's skills.

"Thanks," Cat smiled up at the group.

"Where did you say that you got this, Cat?" Mikaela looked over the old junker.

"I found it in a junkyard along with a few other beauties and had them all towed back here a couple of days ago, "she said as she reached through the window and pulled the tab for the hood release, "This one had the least amount of damage so I was able to bring it back to life pretty quick. Although it's kind of a chewing gum and duct tape job, but I got it going for tonight anyway."

Mikaela pulled open the hood, as she and the others looked over the quick job that Cat had put together. While they were playing with some of the old parts the engine momentarily started up as it roared loudly. This caused the kids to jump back, startled.

"Cat, don't do that when we're looking-" Mikaela was about to scold her friend but she looked to Cat and saw that the older girl was standing with a confused look on her face, holding the keys to the car in her hand.

"It... Wasn't me..." she looked to the car with wide eyes.

Sam and Mikaela stepped back, "Then who was it?" Sam asked.

They all stood silent around the, now, quiet Plymouth....

---------

So? What did you guys think? I thought this was something that would have been right up Cat's alley. ;)


End file.
